The Mystical Journey
by keladry1
Summary: This is about two kids who are seperated at birth and are reunited for the first time in 12 years. I really suck at summaries so just read the story and review!
1. Prologue

The Mystical Journey By: Shona Day  
  
Prologue  
  
"We must hide the prince and princess somewhere safe, very far away," the king tells the nanny. "They are in grave danger right now. They will return one day when they are ready. Give the princess my ring on a golden chain, and give the prince his mother's favorite necklace. They will be the key that will get them back here safely and without harm. Everyone in the kingdom knows what these two pieces of jewelry are. They will assist the children in case we are not alive when they arrive the boy will become ruler and rule the kingdom. The girl's name will be Crystal and the boy's name will be Dagger. The two names together as one will open the doors when they get to the palace." "All right you're Majesty, I will see to it that Crystal and Dagger are put in loving homes in the Other World," the nanny assures him. She picks up the prince and princess out of their cradles and the king helps her to wrap them in warm blankets. He hands her the ring and necklace and she leaves the palace in a cloud of green light. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
You could tell she was excited. She is Crystal Bridges, 11 year old girl from the kingdom of Lormé. Another girl walks into the compartment and says, "Hi, my name is Kalismíen of Fief Lorí, but everyone calls me Kal." "It's nice to meet you Kal. My name is Crystal of Littleton." "Oh!" exclaims Kal, "you live in a Town, how exciting!" "It's not that exciting," Crystal tells her, "in fact it's quite boring. I think it would be neat to be a noble. Why are you being sent to the Academy? I thought girls from the house of a noble were sent to the convent." "Oh, they are supposed to, but I wanted to go to the Academy," Kal replies. You know, there is a boy that looks just like you do. A strange combination of hair and eye color, bright red just like yours. It's even cut like yours is too, and the eyes are a deep green like the ocean." Kal tells her. "Where is he schooled at?" questions Crystal. Kal looks at her surprised, "at the Academy of course. That is where everyone goes that lives within a hundred Lins of here. Unless you are a poor person, then you go to a convent to be taught." Kal looks mystified. "I thought everyone knew that. What class or classes did you parents come from? Did they come from the poor, rich, or noble class?" Kal prompted. "I don't know, I never knew my parents," Crystal told her. "I was found in the arms of an old lady who was sitting on the porch of my adopted parents' house. She handed me to Kilni and slips a chain with a ring on it over my head and said, 'she will find out who she truly is on her twelfth birthday,' and then she left. That's a weird story all right, I can barely believe it myself so I don't expect you to. The only thing that makes me think the story to be real is that I have the ring right here." And then Crystal slipped a chain over her head and held it out for Kal to inspect it. All of a sudden Kal backs away from her and looks terrified. "Kal! What is it? Are you hurt?" Crystal asks her concerned. "You truly don't know do you?" Kal replies. "No, you don't I can see it in your face. You know that boy I was telling you about? Well he has a necklace that has that exact same design on it, and that story you told me is identical to the story that he told me last year, only a little bit different though. You must meet him; I feel that it is very important though. When is your birthday?" "Tomorrow," Crystal replies. "Then you must meet him tonight, at all costs!" "And just how do you suggest we do that? I have heard that after the welcome dinner that everyone goes to bed and is not allowed to meet with their friends to talk." Crystal says. "True," Kal replies, "but that doesn't mean I can't get the headmaster to let us go talk to him." "And how do you propose to do that?" Crystal asks. "I'll tell you on the way up to the school. In the meantime we have arrived." Two hours later: "Dagger, I want you to meet my friend Crystal. She's just arrived at the Academy today, I asked Uncle if you could show her around the campus," says Kal. "It's nice to meet you Dagger. Kal I thought you said you were going to show me around," Crystal says. "I'm sorry Crystal; my Uncle has some errands that he wants me to run for him before it gets too late. I'm sure that Dagger can show you around just as well as I can. See you in the dormitory Chris, 'night Dagger." She calls as she runs down the hallway. "So your name is Crystal huh," Dagger asks her. "Yes, if you weren't listening that is what she said." Dagger mutters something under his breath. "What's that you said?" Crystal demands. "It's just something an old lady told me onetime. She said 'Beware of the crystal child.' I have no clue what she meant by that, do you?" Dagger replies. "No, I don't know what she meant by that. Do you know that an old lady came up to me yesterday right before I left and she told me to 'Beware of the dagger child.' And then she left; I think what the old lady trying was telling you to look for a child by the name of Crystal. Also I think she was trying to tell me to look for a child by the name of Dagger. Come on I want to see the rest of the campus before I get too tired," Crystal told him. And off they went, half an hour later they entered the gym and Crystal stopped suddenly. This looks so much like the gym in my dreams, it doesn't seem possible but yet I think it is. "Will I have gym tomorrow?" Crystal asks Dagger. "Of course you will," Dagger replies, "Everyone has gym every single day so you better get used to the idea." The next morning, "Morning Crystal," Dagger says a little too brightly for Kal's pleasure. "Shut up will you Dagger, it's too early in the morning for that crap," Kal growls. "What are you talking about Kal, he's in a good mood this morning, so leave him be," berates Crystal. "I'm sorry Crystal I forgot it was your birthday today, your turning 12, right," Kal apologizes. "It's your twelfth birthday today?" questions Dagger. "That's strange it's my twelfth birthday today as well. Here you might like this." Dagger pulls a necklace out of his pocket and gives it to her. "Thank you Dagger that is most kind of you. I have something that you might like as well but it's up in the dormitory so I'll have to give it to you in gym." Crystal replies. Later that day in the gym: "Here is that gift I promised you, I hope you like it." Crystal says brandishing the ring, as she does this he notices that she is wearing the necklace that he gave her. As he puts the ring on something that looks like light connects the ring and necklace and makes one big beam of light at the wall and starts to pull them through. As they are going through the wall they see Kal rushing at the wall and jumping through. "Foolish girl," they say in a language that they understand but no one else does, "what does she think she's doing, trying to save us, she doesn't know what she is getting into, we are finally going home. This is truly a mystical journey." As they are pulled through the wall they black out. When they wake up they see Kal standing over them looking worried. "What happened," she asks a little too shrilly. As they look at her they realize that that she looks really strange, and then they realize what it is. Her clothes are so weird, Dagger thinks. I know, Crystal thinks back. Then they realize that they can talk through thought- speech. Wait a second, our clothes were just like Kal's when we left, but know I am wearing a gown and slippers, and you are wearing a tunic and some strange looking pants. Plus you're wearing a sword at your side. Crystal tells Dagger not being able to believe what she is seeing. Crystal you are wearing some kind of dagger at your side! Dagger stares unbelieving at her left side. Crystal pulls the dagger out of its sheath and nearly drops it. It...It's a crystal dagger! Crystal stutters. Come on put that thing up and answer Kal, Dagger orders her. Crystal puts it away and stands up. "You followed us Kal," Crystal answers, "Why did you do that? If you hadn't grabbed a hold of my ankle you could have died. I have a feeling that I have seen this place before, but I don't know how that is possible. I have never even been anywhere except my town and the Academy. Come on there's a road right over there. Let's walk down that and see if we can't find someone to tell us where we are. Hey Dagger you have a band of gold around your head." Crystal holds her pocket mirror out to him so he can see for himself. Dagger looks in the mirror and hands it back to her. "And you Crystal," Dagger replies, "have a tiara on, in case you haven't noticed yet." Crystal whips out her mirror and stares at her reflection. Well, I guess I do, don't I, she thought. "I told you so didn't I," Dagger replies smug. Crystal sticks her tongue out at him making a face at him. Dagger stifles a laugh, and Crystal says sharply, "let's go," and sets off down the road as fast as her dress will allow. Kal runs to catch up with her. "What's wrong Crystal? Why do you look so mad?" queries Kal. Crystal turns and glares at her. "Whoa, if looks could kill I'd be dead right now. I think Dagger would be too." Kal says to herself. "I'm sorry Kal," Crystal apologizes, "he makes just makes me so mad when he's try to be smug." "That's all right Crystal. He made me mad a lot the first year I was at the Academy until I realized that being smug is his way of teasing, or trying to cheer someone up. Maybe you should apologize to him before we come across someone. Speaking of people there's a house right up their maybe we ought to stop and wait for him so you can apologize to him," Kal says. "Don't worry Kal he'll catch up with us and by then I'll have told him that I'm sorry," Crystal tells her. Kal looks at her unbelieving but Crystal was all ready deep in thought. Hey Dagger? I'm sorry about the way I acted back there in the clearing. I was just upset that I hadn't discovered it first, Crystal tells him. That's all right Crystal; I was just trying to get under your skin, Dagger replies. Dagger, there is a house up ahead so you might want to run to catch up with us, Crystal tells him. Dagger runs and catches up with the girls. As they near the house they see a child dart in the door. All of a sudden a woman comes out of the house and hollers something in the direction of the barn. A man comes out and looks in the direction of the three children and then disappears back into the barn. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What do you think he is going to do?" Kal asks them. "I don't know Kal," Crystal replies. "It looks like the lady is waiting for us." Dagger tells the girls, motioning for them to hurry up. They reach the lady and introduce themselves. "Hello milady, my name is Crystal," she says dropping a curtsy. "My name is Dagger, milady," he says bowing. "Milady my name is Kalismíen, but everyone calls me Kal." She says trying to drop a curtsy but failing because she don't have a dress on. "Welcome children, my name is Konéko. It is nice to meet you. Crystal, is this you're serving girl? She is dressed so strangely." "What do you mean Konéko? She is my friend; she is not my servant if that is what you are asking." Crystal replies slightly confused. "Oh! I am so sorry; I did not mean to offend you." She apologizes quickly. "You didn't offend me. Whatever made you think that?" Crystal asks worried. "You wear the queen's necklace Crystal. And you Dagger wear the king's signet ring." Crystal and Dagger look at each other confused. "What are you talking about?" They both ask her at the same time. Now it is her turn to look confused. "I think you must ask my husband that question." She replies starting toward the door. "I think she wants us to follow her to the barn." Crystal tells Kal and Dagger. The children follow Konéko wondering what she meant about the ring and necklace. "Kono, this is Crystal, Dagger, and Kalismíen. Children, this is my husband Kono." Konéko introduces the children to her husband. When she says Crystal's and Dagger's names he looks sharply at them wondering if this could really be happening. Because if it was then the kingdom was saved. "It is nice to meet you children." Kono says in a deep bass voice. "Come to the house you must be thirsty after your long journey." He starts herding them to the house. "We are thirsty thank you, but we were wondering where we are. We are trying to find someplace to lodge for the time being." Crystal says, hoping that they can get some information about where they are. "You are welcome; there is a nice inn in the city." He replies motioning for them to sit down in some chairs as he pours them something that looks like lemonade. "I can take you there and help you to find a couple of rooms for the rest of the week. I just hope that the lema has enough rooms for all of you." He tells them. Kal looks at him confused, not understanding what he said. "I am sorry," he apologizes, "I am talking in the language native to here." "That is okay Kono I knew what you meant. You were talking about the inn." Crystal and Dagger say at the same time. Kono looks impressed. "Well done you two I see that you do know the native language here. And what about you Kalismíen, did you understand what I was saying?" "No, I didn't," she replies peeved, "I don't know how they did either. They only know the English language just like me." "No Kal, Dagger and I know his native language." Kono looks at the three mystified. "I will take you all to the city tonight and tomorrow I will come back to show you around the city. You all might want to stop somewhere to get some garments for tomorrow and this evening." He says matter-of-factly. "Any questions you might have can wait until tomorrow. Let's go, Konéko should have the horses ready by now." The children follow him out of the door and stop because there are four beautiful horses standing in the yard. "Crystal do you know how to ride with a dress on?" Konéko asks her, worried that she will ruin her dress. Crystal looks at her like she couldn't believe Konéko was asking her that kind of question. "Konéko, I know how to ride a horse with a dress on just like all the other girls." She steps up to the horse Konéko is holding onto for her. Crystal puts her left foot in the right stirrup and mounts the horse expertly and settles her skirts and reaches for the reins. Konéko hands them to her wordlessly. Crystal looks at the other three and realizes that they have already gotten on their horses. Kono gives his horse an order and the other horses start to follow. Half an hour later they enter the gates to the city. Dagger and Crystal notice that they are being stared at by the locals. "Kono, why does everyone keep staring at us?" Crystal asks nervously. "They usually don't see many people with crowns and tiara's on around here," Kono replies. As they continue Dagger notices a large building coming into view. As they get closer he thinks it's a palace but isn't sure. He thought he ought to ask Crystal but knew she would get mad at him for interrupting her conversation with Kal but decided to risk it anyway. "Hey Crystal, Crystal I've got something to ask you." He begins tentatively. "What is it Dagger?" She asks crossly. He opens his mouth to ask her his question but never says a thing. "Well what is it?" Kal prods wanting to continue her conversation. "That building's gates are opening!" He exclaims. A bunch of guards come out of the gates and start to ask what just happened. They didn't know why the gates opened by themselves. As they make their way over to where they are Kono tells the children not to speak to the guards unless the guards asked them a question. A huge man stops in front of Kono's horse. "Who are these people that you have with you?" He asks Kono. "These children are Crystal, Dagger, and Kalismíen; I have brought them here to find a room at the lema for tonight." Kono answers him worried. The guard stares at the children. "Crystal and Dagger you say? Bring them into the Palace." He says as he starts to turn to turn around. "What about Kalismíen? She is with the other two as well," Kono says. The guard doesn't even turn around but tells him to bring the other one as well. The guards herd them through the gates and the gates shut behind them. A young soldier comes up to Kono and asks him what his name is. Kono tells him and turns to talk to the kids. "Sir, I have orders that you and the one called Kalismíen are to come with me and that Crystal and Dagger are to go with the Sergeant." Kono starts to protest but the soldier interrupts him. "Sir, their Majesty's want to see the other two, alone." Kono thinks this over and agrees to it. He turns to Crystal and Dagger. "I am sorry you two, Kalismíen and I cannot accompany you. It is their Majesty's orders." He then turns and motions for Kal to follow him and Crystal and Dagger find themselves standing alone in the middle of a crowd of guards. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Another guard came up to them. "Children if you will please follow me their Majesties want to see you both right away." Crystal and Dagger look at each other not sure what to do. What are we going to do? I do not like this one bit. I also want to know where they took Kal and Kono. We could try to make a break for it but I am not so sure if that would be a good idea, Crystal said. I do not know what we are going to do, but I don't like it either. I have no clue where they took Kal and Kono but we should not make a break for it, and it definitely would not be a good idea, Dagger answers her. He looks at her and they silently agree that they should follow the guard to see what this is all about. He leads them through a huge archway and into an even bigger hallway. They pass several doors in the hallway but the soldier doesn't lead them into any of them. As they come to the end of the hallway a couple of pages come out of the shadows and open the big double doors. They see a bunch of finely dressed people and they wonder again what is going on. They step on a red carpet and the guard tells them to walk all the way down it until they reach the thrones. Crystal and Dagger look at each other and Crystal all of a sudden gets very nervous. Crystal and Dagger walk down the length of the carpet amid many whispers. As they near the thrones Crystal stops as well as Dagger. For a few minutes they look into faces that are almost identical to theirs. Then they start to walk down the carpet again. The king gets up to greet them. "Welcome to my Kingdom, my name is King William. How have you two liked your visit so far?" "We have enjoyed our visit, so far, very well, Your Majesty. Thank you for asking." Crystal and Dagger reply at the same time. The King inspects them and spots Dagger's ring. At the same time the King is inspecting Dagger the Queen is inspecting Crystal and spots her necklace. The Queen gets King Williams attention and tells him what she saw. And in return the King tells her what he saw and they confer about whether or not they should leave their guests for a few minutes to talk to the children. After a couple of minutes they agree to do just that. "My people," the king says, "my Queen and I need to talk to our young guests about something important. We shall only be gone a few minutes." The King and the Queen get up and a page hurries up to tell them to follow Their Majesties. The Children follow the King and Queen into a little privet room off of the ballroom, and the door closes behind them. "Children it is nice of you to visit our Kingdom," the Queen says in a silvery voice. "Your Majesties, what are we doing here? Some guards took us and our two friends off the street and said that you had wanted to see us. What is this all about?" Dagger asks as politely as he could. "Young man what is your name?" The Queen asks him. "Should I not be asking you that, Your Majesty?" Dagger questions. "Dagger! That is no way to talk to a queen. Now answer her question and remember what Kono told us." Crystal admonishes him. The Queen smiled and said, "My name is Queen Fiona." All of a sudden Crystal elbowed him and he said, "Queen Fiona, my name is Dagger." The King smiles and says, "Young lady what is your name?" "King William, my name is Crystal." The Queen looks at Crystal and says, "Crystal come here please. I want to look at that necklace that your are wearing." Crystal takes the necklace off and hands it to the Queen. "Just what I thought Husband; it's just what I thought." The King addresses Dagger. "Dagger may I please see that ring? I just want to inspect it. This is also what I thought it would be." The King looks at the Queen and she nods. They open their arms and give the children big hugs. All the while saying, "Welcome home kids, welcome home." Crystal and Dagger look at each other still not believing that this was possible. Over the last half hour the King and Queen had told them that they were Princess Crystal of Karnà and Prince Dagger of Karnà. They were about to go back out into the ballroom wearing the crowns that princesses and princes wear. They were scared stiff. They didn't know what to do, an hour ago they didn't even know who they were but now they did and it scared them silly. "Are you all right Hon?" her mother asked her. She smiled, looked up, and nodded. "I'm just a little bit scared of going out here in front of all those people, but I know that I'm going to have to get over it." Her mother smiled and agreed with her. "It's time to go back out there," her father announced. He opened the door and stepped out as a herald announced the king, queen, and their two children. The subjects applauded when they stepped out of the little room and she dropped a curtsy and he bowed. "We are pleased to inform you, our people that our children The Crown Princess Crystal of Karnà and The Crown Prince Dagger of Karnà have returned to us at last." The King announced after his wife and children had taken their seats. "You are all probably wondering why you have never seen them before." He pauses and a bunch of heads nod as if saying yes. "The Queen and I sent our children away during the Battle of Light and Evil. We knew that our enemies were plotting against us and that if they killed us that our children would be killed as well. We knew we couldn't let that happen so we sent them away to a different time so that they would be safe." The children looked like they were angry about something but if they had anything to say they held their tongues. I can't believe that they would just let us go like that, Dagger thought angrily. I know but they had a good reason you have got to admit that. They just didn't want to see us get hurt, Crystal protested. We will talk about this later children, Crystal and Dagger heard another thought-speech voice that startled them. That thought-speech voice sounded oddly familiar. Now Queen Fiona was talking to Crystal and Dagger, "Children why don't you go find your two friends and make sure they are being taken care of properly. If the guards give you any trouble just pull rank on them." She stopped to smile at them. "Believe me it works every time." They knew that they had been dismissed. They jumped up and with a few words to the guard that had been assigned to help them find their way around the palace they were headed off to the guest wing. A few breathless minutes later and they were lost. "Where are we Dagger?" Crystal asked looking around. "I don't know," he replied a little nervously. He didn't like this hallway! There were so many doors! All of a sudden a bell goes off near Dagger's head, Crystal nearly screamed. All of the doors were opening and boys beginning to come out of them. All the boys were between the ages of ten to fourteen. Crystal starts to say something to Dagger in a high pitch voice. "Dagger I think we took a wrong turn back their in the corridor. All of the boys stop and look at them. An adult walks up to the group of boys. He wasn't at the speech Mother and Father made, Dagger thought. Crystal just gulped. "Young Lady," the man began, "just what do you think you are doing roaming the pages wing? This wing is not for ladies." "I'm sorry sir; I think my brother and I took a wrong turn somewhere. We are just visiting some relatives in the palace for the first time. We were looking for the guest wing, if you could kindly point us in the right direction we will be on our way." The man told them which corridors to go down and they were on their way. Why didn't you pull rank on him like mother told you to do, Dagger was angry but it wasn't her fault he just hated adults who were like that. I didn't want to embarrass him in front of the boys that he has to teach. They respect him and if I had pulled rank on him he would not forget that in a while the boys would always be teased about that and he would have lost his respect in the boys. Dagger agreed with her on that one. A few minutes later Crystal and Dagger stood in front of a door and they knocked on it. They waited for a few minutes and no one came to the door. "Did they give us the wrong door number?" Dagger wanted to know. "I don't think they did. Mayhap they are asleep." Crystal suggested. "I don't know. I thought Father said they were in room 216." All of a sudden they heard a bunch of people talking. It sounds like it might be a group of those boys and that one guy, Crystal thought. It also sounds like a Kal and Kono, Dagger told her. Let's go check it out. As the prince and princess of the realm it is our duty to ensure our friend's safety, Crystal said. They walk down the corridor and around the corner. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
When they walked around the corner they saw Kal and Kono being interrogated by the guy who gave them directions and a group of boys. "You peasant what are you doing here in the Palace? And who is this girl? She is dressed like a boy. I think we had better take them to the King and Queen." The guy seizes Kono and one of the taller boys grab Kal and they start to walk down the corridor. "Unhand them," Crystal demanded. The group stops suddenly and they turn around. "CRYSTAL MAKE THEM RELEASE US!" Kal cried when she saw Crystal and Dagger. "Who are you to be making orders?" The guy demanded. "I am the Training Master Darin. I have no clue who you are but you are meddling in affairs that that you know nothing about!" Darin shouted. I don't really want to embarrass him in front of the boys, Crystal said. It is just a chance that we'll have to take, Dagger answered. "We will be taking Kalismíen and Kono back to their guest rooms," Dagger said in a deadly soft voice. Crystal looked at him. She had never heard Dagger use that tone of voice before and she was pretty sure she never wanted to hear it again. "You will not be taking them anywhere," Darin told them. "The boys and I are taking them to the king and Queen." "No you will not," Crystal said, "My brother and I will be taking them back to their rooms. And you can't stop us, because you have no authority over us." Crystal told him shortly. "I will ask you one more time who are you? I f you do not answer me then I will also take you to the rulers of the realm." Crystal and Dagger said nothing. "Fine then, boys seize them and we will take them as well." A boy grabbed a hold of Dagger and another grabbed Crystal. They started to walk back to the throne room. "Do you know," Crystal started to say something but a boy quieted her with a slap across the face. She felt fury grow in her chest. "My Father and Mother will kill you for such treason!" Crystal shouted. The boys said nothing so as soon as they were in sight of the throne room Crystal started to struggle and shout. She knew the throne room door was open and she was hoping some of the people would remember what her voice sounded like. She was in luck her mother heard her and rushed out to see what was going on. " You Darin, Pages unhand my son and daughter immediately!" Her mother shouted. The Pages and Darin stopped dead still looking at her and Dagger. Slowly they released them. Crystal rushed to her mother and Fiona hugged her daughter tightly held her at arms length to make sure she was unhurt. Fiona spotted the bruise on her cheek. "Crystal! What happened to you?" She cried. "The boys were carrying us to the throne room and I was trying to tell them who we were when they slapped me for talking." Crystal looked upset. She saw that her mother was furious. "Darin you know better than to tell one of your Pages to slap any girl for talking. You will be talking to my husband for your serious lack of judgment." Fiona beckoned for William to come to them. "Dear I think Darin and his Pages need to have a talk with you about how they judge people. I will be taking the prince and princess and their friends to their rooms. Oh, and can you assign a guard or two to follow them around and to make sure that they don't get hurt. Thank you." And with that she and the children and Kono were off to their rooms. The next morning Crystal was awakened by sunlight pouring into her rooms. She sat up in bed and to her surprise she saw that there was another person in the room with her. It was a girl who appeared to be around 13. She had long blond hair that was put into a braid. Her eyes were such a light blue color that they looked almost see-through. She saw Crystal sit up and she smiled. "My name is Katarina. I am your servant." Katarina said. "Your mother asked me to have you put on a dress. You will be shown part of the capital city today." "What about my brother?" She asked. "Won't he be coming as well?" "I am not sure." Katarina answered. "Your mother didn't say." So for the next hour Crystal took a bath, got dressed, and had breakfast. When she was finished she had a pure white dress on and her long fiery red hair was cascading down her back in waves. Katarina entered the room with a very ornate box in her hands. Crystal looked at it curiously. Katarina saw the look of curiousness that came across the young princess's face. Katarina set the box down on Crystals' bed. She opened the box up and there sat on a bed of red plush velvet was a golden tiara set with Diamonds, and Emeralds, and Rubies, and Safire's and just about every precious and semi-precious stones imaginable. Crystal gasped; she had never seen anything that beautiful in her life! "This was the queen's very fist tiara; she told me that it was time to pass it on to you." At that Fiona came in and placed the tiara on Crystals head. "You better take good care of this. You will wear the tiara that you wore last night for your tour of the town. It will mark you as a princess but not the Crown Princess. It would be too dangerous for you to wear the tiara that marks you as such. Now your brother will be wearing a silver circlet around his head. It marks him as a prince but not the Crown Prince. Now how about you going and getting your brother for breakfast and meeting your father and I down in the entrance hall. If we aren't there just ask one of the servants to show you where the eating hall is." Fiona turned as if to leave and then turned back around. "Crystal, wear the golden tiara to breakfast and then when you come back upstairs to change for riding put on the silver tiara." At that Fiona left and Katarina began fussing with her hair. "You have to have your hair up somewhat so your tiara won't fall off." She explained to the Young protesting princess. As soon as Katarina was finished she speed off to find her brother so they could get some breakfast. Crystal was hopelessly lost. She hadn't seen a single servant in the last ten minutes so she had no one to ask about how to get to Dagger's room. She heard footsteps in the hall behind her and she turned around to see a very young boy walking behind her. She could tell that he was a prince because of the silver circlet that he had on. She took a closer look at him. He looked a lot like Dagger but he was way too young. "Excuse me," she said, "but could you tell me how to get to Prince Dagger's rooms? I was sent by Queen Fiona to fetch him down to breakfast and I got lost." The boy looked at her funny and said, I don't know who you are talking about there is no prince around here by the name of Dagger. There is only one prince in this palace and that is me. Queen Fiona is my mother. Seeing as how I'm their only child I guess that would make me the Crown Prince wouldn't it?' He said. Crystal ignored him. "Dagger is a visiting prince. I am his sister Crystal. So do you know where his rooms are? Queen Fiona will be terribly worried if we don't come down soon." She said trying to put a worried look on her face. It must have worked because he started listing off places of where Dagger could be. "By the way my name is Anthony but my friends call me Tony." "It's nice to meet you Anthony but I really must find my brother immediately." "I will find a servant to show you where he is staying. They will certainly know where he is." And with that He led her off into the main part of the palace. A few minutes later the very young prince had found a servant and told her to lead Crystal to Prince Dagger's room. The servant motioned for Crystal to follow her. Soon they arrived outside of a pair of double doors that looked identical to hers. "This is Prince Dagger's rooms. Do you know your way to the eating hall?" "Yes I do, thank you very much." "Then I will leave you here princess." And with that she left. Crystal knocked on the door and she heard a lock sliding out of place. The door opened and Dagger's head poked out. "Crystal! Good morning, is it time for breakfast?" He chirped. Crystal glared at him. How could he be so awake in the morning? "Yes its time for breakfast. Come on mother and father are waiting for us." "Okay let's go." And with that he grabbed his other shoe, tugged it on, and closed the door. Crystal and Dagger walked down to the Entrance Hall but their parents weren't there. Let's ask a guard where they are, Dagger suggested. Alright, she answered. "Excuse me, guard, the King and Queen asked us to join them but we don't know where they are." The guard looked at them suspiciously for a minute then all of a sudden he spotted Crystals' tiara. "Right this way your highnesses." He said, then he turned and walked down a corridor and said, "The King and Queen are right through these doors. They are eating in the company of the Pages and Squires today." And with that he hurried off to his post. Crystal and Dagger looked at each other and started to push open one of the heavy doors. They heard a bunch of people talking when they got it slightly open, but all sound ceased when the people realized that the door was being opened. When they got inside a bunch of boys was starring at them and they didn't know where to go. They spotted their parents on a dais and walked over to them. "Crystal, Dagger take a seat you must be hungry." Fiona said kindly. Crystal spotted the boy from earlier sitting one seat away from the Queen. "Crystal why don't you sit next to me. Dagger please go sit next to the King." Crystal sat down and Dagger sat next to the King on his right hand side. A servant brought her a plate of food and sat it down in front of her. Crystal decided to be nice so she tried to start up a conversation with Anthony while her parents told the boys to finish eating. "Hello Prince Anthony. It is a pleasure to see you again." Anthony just glared at her and started to eat again. "Anthony, that is no way to treat Princess Crystal," Fiona admonished, "she is just trying to be nice to you." Anthony looked at his mother. "Is Crystal and Dagger of any relation to us?" Anthony asked. Fiona looked at him and answered, "You will find out right before the pages and squires are dismissed." And with that Fiona told Crystal that she should at least eat a little something so she wouldn't get hungry later on. Half an hour later the King and Queen stood up. Every page and squire started to get up but Fiona told them to sit back down. She motioned for the children sitting at the dais to stand. She said, "The King and I have an announcement to make. Yesterday some of you may have seen this young man and young lady walking around the palace. I am sure that you are all wondering who they are. Last light the council was interrupted by two guards bringing in a girl and a boy. We asked to talk to them in privet. Later that night the council was yet again interrupted by the King, Queen, and the same two young people walking back into the room. We told them that they were the lost prince and princess. And now I would like to introduce you to some children. Pages, Squires, we now present you with Dagger, Crown Prince of Karnià, and Crystal Crown Princess of Karnià, and Prince Anthony of Karnià. Some of you have already met the Crown Prince and Princess. If you can't tell they are twins. You are dismissed." And with that Fiona, William, Crystal, Dagger, and Anthony walked out of the hall, leaving many stunned young boys in their wake. 


End file.
